The present invention pertains to a sterilization device for medical instruments in particular, of the type which uses a gas plasma.
It is recalled that in sterilization techniques having recourse to said plasma, a gas is used which does not itself have bactericidal properties, which is subjected to a sufficiently high electric field to cause its ionisation and the separation of its molecules. The gas produced downstream of the plasma, called “post-discharge” gas has sterilizing properties. This gas enters a treatment chamber where it exerts its bactericidal action on the instruments to be sterilized.